Cage
by zodious
Summary: Obsession and Possession. He would never let her go nor would he ever free her. AU. OOCness. M!


Title: Caged

Genre: angst, romance!

Pairings: Ichihime:D

Authorial Notice: Hey! Yeah I know, kill me. I've disappeared for so long! My apologies but I'm just like soooooooo busyyyyy. And when I say busy, I mean busy!

I have zero muse for Ichihime so this story is just to get me back into it. Please don't expect much from this. This will/will not be multichapter depends on my feelings & response or motivation.

Summary: Obsession and Possession. He would never let her go nor would he ever free her. AU

Rating: This is rated M for angst, potential lemon and a few other not so happy themes which I'm unsure of what they will be exactly for now! Beware this is a different Ichigo, he's not very sweet! You've been warned! OOCness!

Disclaimer applied.

So without further delay *dundadundundun*

* * *

**Prologue**

She was beautiful. So very beautiful. Too beautiful. There were no amount of words that could describe such beauty. She was just so beautiful, so gorgeous. Everything about her was beauty. Every part of her was sculpted with perfection. And all her assets from long, slender, silky legs to broad, tight hips, round ass, flat stomach, to two huge, corpulent breasts, pink, plump lips, wide ashen orbs, long, auburn, golden hair and off course her heart-shaped face altogether molded in perfect harmony to make her overall appearance undeniably appealing.

Everything about her was just so fucking breath taking. And everything about her belonged to him; only him. She would always be his whether she liked it or not. She would be his and no other. He would make sure of this. He had made sure of this. No one would ever have her and no one would ever be able to see this magnificent creature ever again. Only him and him alone.  
An eerie smile gently plagued his masculine lips at the thought of all he had done to have her, his long, slender digits gently caressing the luxurious glass filled with a red substance, his eyes eying the woman who had captured his body, mind, soul and heart. The woman who he now owned in every shape and form, inside and outside.  
Brown eyes trailed up to her body until it finally landed on her face; her sad face; her broken face. Her gorgeous face. Such a fragile creature. Such a breakable human. The glint in her eyes was no longer there but it didn't matter to him, she still looked absolutely stunning no matter what emotion engulfed her. Such beauty. No one was worthy of seeing her but him; just him. And it would remain so for an eternity.

Droplets of silver rolled down puffy cheeks before landing roughly onto the rich ground of metal. A smirk soon sneaked across his face at the gloomy sight. It had once pained him to see her tears, now all it did was excite him; made him want her even more.

He quickly stood from his chair before resting the glass on the small table besides him. And he begun to take slow, lazy steps towards her, throwing his expensive jacket to the ground along with his tie as his hand went up to unbutton the vanilla flavored shirt one button at a time for each step he took.

His left hand quickly clasped around one of the bars of the golden cage as his body leaned against the precious stone, his tongue gliding across his lips in a lazy manner as he stared heatedly at the woman. "Orihime… Come."

There was no movement.

Only silence. "Orihime."

No response.

Then there was a growl. "Orihime, come to me now!"

A shivered erupted followed by the scent of fear. And within seconds, the auburn head was standing right before the male; the bars of the golden cage the only thing separating the space existing between the two. He smiled amusingly. "Seems like you're finally getting the hang of it huh?"  
There was still no words from the woman, only silent sobs filled the environment. Anger begun to attack him at every corner. There was no use in crying or disobeying him for that matter. He would never free her. He would never let her go. It was time she got use to it; time she understood that. The better they'd both be. Why couldn't she just understand that? Why couldn't she just accept her fate? She would be forever locked in this cage; in this room and in this house for that matter. No one would ever know. Everyone would simply think she just left the town. It would be their secret and he intended to keep it so until the day they died.

Her weeps continued to intercept harshly within his ears as she continued to deny the chance of locking eyes with his. And he could feel the anger intensify even more all around him. Lowering his eyes dangerously, he roughly grabbed hold of her chin, his fingers hooking with both the bottom of her chin and the bottom of her lip, forcing the beauty to make frightened eye contact with him . "I'm not amused right now Orihime, look at me."  
Her head slowly rose up but not before making sure that her hand, barely able to fit through the bars went to make violent collision with his cheek. And it would have if he hadn't viciously grabbed hold of her wrist, twisting her hand in a slow painful manner; showing her what exactly he could do to her and showing just how superior he was to her.

She winced as a cry emitted from her lips.  
Directing a glare at her and ignoring her cries, he intensified his grip on her, watching as she struggled to pull away from him. "This is the fifth time you've tried to hit me. It's not amusing anymore."  
She whimpered, the tears rushing out of her eyes like a storm, his cold, angered eyes causing for her whole body to ferociously trembled in fear. Her bottom lip trembled mercilessly as she struggled to stop herself from breaking down.

"I hate you."

A smirk engulfed his serious, cold face. "Really? That's not what you said six months ago." And with that he let go of her hand, giving it one last frightening squeeze before turning on his heel and exiting the room with an uncanny breeze of calamity.

Tears landed again on the ground. Pain and fear both knitted the atmosphere with immense power.

And she cried again and again and again and again until she could cry no more. And even if no more tears would erupt, she continued to weep and weep and weep.

* * *

I know you probably have lots of questions. How did it came to this; Ichigo encaging hime. Yeah a bit sick but its fantasy! And just to past the time. No offense to anyone or anything!:D Pure fiction and for pure entertainment plus for me to get back into the writing spirit so I can update the rest of my stories. R & R:) and thanks for taking the time to read this. It was deeply appreciated!:D


End file.
